


Spill it

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sortinghatdrabs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #112 for <a href="http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/">sortinghatdrabs</a> Ron/Blaise, Hiding in a Broom Closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill it

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic obviously do not belong to me! No harm is intended.  
> A/N: The banner was made by [hpfangirl71](http://hpfangirl71.livejournal.com/), thanks.

* * *

 

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/6TS6QUG)

 

 

“Zabini?” Ron asked with a frown as he took in the Slytherin pacing the small broom closet.

 

“Close the freakin' door, Weasley,” Blaise hissed, barely sparing him a look.

 

“Alright, don't get your pants in a twist,” Ron replied as he shut the door behind him.

 

“Preferably with you outside,” Blaise remarked.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Sorry, already inside. What are you doing here anyways?”

 

“None of your business,” Blaise muttered.

 

Ron arched an eyebrow. “Alright, alright.”

 

“What are _you_ doing here?”

 

Ron looked around, a tint appearing on his cheeks. “Came to, uh, to borrow a broom.”

 

“Where's yours?” Blaise arched an eyebrow.

 

“My broom? Hum. Someone else is, uh, using it,” an unsure tone in his voice.

 

“You're being very mysterious.”

 

“Says the one hiding in the broom closet.”

 

“Whatever,” Blaise waved him off.

 

“Why are you hiding?”

 

Blaise stopped in his pacing to scowl at Ron.

 

Ron shrugged his shoulders and put up his hands, showing him he meant no harm.

 

Blaise sighed. “Hiding from Pansy and Draco, they can drive a person nuts.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Stop being nosy, get your broom and go.”

 

Ron looked at the brooms lining the wall on his left.

 

“Don’t need one,” Ron breathed.

 

“Are you so bored that you are willing to spill your guts so you get me to spill mine?”

 

“Yes?” Ron tried.

 

“What happens in here …?”

 

“… stays in here,” Ron agreed.

 

“They are a bloody nightmare. They’ve been thrusting date upon date at me, but they don’t know my type. They are getting it all wrong, and they just will _not_ bloody stop.”

 

Ron bit his lip. “Are you trying to come out to me?”

 

“If you don’t know that I swing both ways by now, then you are blind. Where were you when I was with Seamus?”

 

“You what?” Ron asked.

 

“I was with Seamus for about a week, I don’t think even that, and I’ve been seen with other guys too.”

 

“Oh, I only heard rumours, never seen it with my own eyes.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“So, you’re hiding because they keep shoving the wrong people at you?”

 

“I’m more of one-time kind of guy. We end up having a good time but the next day they try to stick around. I say no, Pansy and Draco give me a lashing.”

 

Ron smiled. “Seriously?”

 

Blaise squinted, “Let’s talk about you.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“You came in here to wank,” Blaise accused, sure tone in his voice.

 

“I- I did not,” Ron squeaked.

 

“Your trousers were tented.”

 

“Yo-You,” Ron spluttered, turning red.

 

“You’re not denying it,” Blaise smirked.

 

“I, uh. N-”

 

“Even your ears are red, there really is no denying it.”

 

Ron sighed in defeat.

 

“Need a hand?” Blaise suggested.

 


End file.
